


Chance Meeting I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Chance Meeting I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Chance Meeting by Bertie

Title: Chance Meeting  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Status: WIP  
Pairing: Sk/Other, implied Sk/M  
Crossover: QAF/XF  
Rating: PG-13 to NC-17  
Series: Untitled (1/?)  
Notes: For Speed on her birthday. Thanks go as always to the amazing Goddess Michele who betas like a dream and to Speed who encouraged me.   
Disclaimer: Skinner belongs to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and FOX Broadcasting and David belongs to Showtime and Russell T. Davies. Just borrowing for a bit of nookie:)  
Warnings: This is a WIP and it is experimental. It took alot out of me so I would appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

The Snippet Version 

Dr. David Cameron had just left his office and was dead tired. He was thinking about going to the baths sometime over the weekend, but wasn't sure if it was such a great idea, even though Michael seemed to have forgiven him for the previous time. 

Going home meant driving right past the bathhouse. An emotional battle waged inside him as he drove. Turn in or not? He did. He knew Michael would be with Brian tonight, anyway. They had been spending a lot of time together since Brian's father had passed away. Any mention of Brian still had the power to twist David's stomach into knots. He just wished Michael would realize that Brian was a user and be done with him once and for all. David had known guys like him. He had first hand experience with them from school, both prep and college. Maybe Brian wasn't raised in the most loving of families, but that didn't give him the right to use people, which is exactly what Brian was doing to Michael. Maybe David's experience with one particular user in college tainted what he saw in Brain and Michael's relationship. And maybe he was trying to justify his own behavior. 

David sighed, staring at his hands resting lightly on the steering wheel for a moment before pulling the keys out of the ignition and leaving his vehicle. He clicked his car alarm remote, then walked inside the bathhouse. He was welcomed in, having been recognized by Jim, the combination bouncer/concierge at the door. He headed straight for the locker room, stripped off his clothing, and placed them within his rented locker. He was handed a towel by one of the many attendants prepared to meet his every need and was glad that bathhouses had become less seedy and more exclusive since the seventies. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and proceeded into the steam room, heading directly for his usual spot near the back. He was looking forward to finding one particular sweet, boyish man. He was always there, willing to lend a hand while he masturbated. David never encouraged the helping hand, but he never discouraged it either. 

Another man walked into the room, and his familiar face caught David's attention. He did a double take, not believing his eyes. There before him was Walter... Walter Whatshisname. The man had lost a lot of hair, but his body was certainly the same brick shit house that it had been back when they'd first met. David hated to even think how long ago it had been. 

David had instantly been attracted to the man back then. Walter had been going through a tough time because of his experiences in Vietnam and David had been the boyish man lending the helping hand. 

"Walter?" he queried uncertainly, hoping he was remembering the guy's name correctly. But the man's eyes lit up, "David? Is that you? Boy, you've changed!" 

David grinned back, "Yeah, I am not the 16 year old boy who used to give you hand jobs anymore, Walter." 

"You were 16? Shit! If I had known..." the older man suddenly clamed up and David saw a concerned look wash over his face. 

"Hey, don't worry about it, Walter. It was one of the best summers of my life." His grin was infectious and Walter cracked a smile over his stony visage. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you would have given up..." 

"Believe me, this is not something I do much anymore, David." 

David nodded. "You still look really good, Walter." 

"And you have only gotten better looking, David." 

David just grinned at that and shook his head. The heady sounds and smells of men stalking men were gathering around them. 

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere where we can get a drink and talk?" Walter asked, realizing the setting they were in was not conducive for such things. 

"Sure, Walter. That would be great." 

They went to their perspective lockers, toweling off and dressing, their eyes trying not too hard to hide a wandering glance at a well turned calf or a bulging bicep.

When they walked into the parking lot, David breathed a sigh of relief. He had dodged the whole bathhouse controversy. Going out for a drink with an old...well, fuck buddy, was different than being tempted by uncomplicated sex in the bathhouse. 

"Where to, David? I am only here for a conference." 

"And you decided to check out the local bathhouse?" 

"Just reminiscing." 

David nodded. "Follow me, Walter. There is a place not far from here." 

Just two blocks down David wheeled his car into the parking lot of a bar far more subdued than any of Michael's usual haunts. "Fred's Bar and Grill" was a far cry from Babylon, even if the clientele was nearly the same. 

He waited at the door for Walter and they both entered the bar together. David rarely went here himself, unless he was entertaining straight acquaintances. Walter recognized the ambiance right away. The sort of place he used to go to when he needed a break from his routine of work then home to a wife he was falling out of love with. Very similar to the place where he had picked up the call girl. Not the most pleasant of memories for him to recall while reminiscing old times with David. 

They waited at the bar for a while, ordered drinks, and finally were given a table in the back. 

"So, what are you doing with yourself these days, David? Looks like you certainly have done well for yourself," Walter asked, trying to break the ice. 

"I am a licensed chiropractor, have my own practice, actually." 

"That's wonderful, David. I work for the government.well, not the military any more." 

"You look well, Walter." 

Walter smiled. "I think you said that before." 

David returned the smile. "Maybe there isn't much to say really.I-I am sort of involved with someone right now." 

Walter nodded. "Me too." 

David nodded and then fiddled with his glass before taking a big gulp. "I don't even know why I go to the bathhouse anymore. I do love Michael.I just-I think I wonder if he really returns my love or not." 

Walter smiled tightly. "Actually I know the feeling." 

David felt relieved on the one hand, being able to tell someone how he felt, a disinterested third party who he may never see again. But on the other hand he felt completely foolish. 

"I - maybe we should go somewhere else?" David asked suddenly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It was too awkward, he felt like he was on Oprah or something. 

Walter grinned. "My hotel? It's not very far actually." 

"Let's go!" David downed his drink and left a tip large enough to cover everything. 

Walter quickly finished his drink and followed David to the door. Who needed to talk when you could just fuck away your problems? 

                         

The Oprah version: 

David nodded and then fiddled with his glass before taking a big gulp. "I don't even know why I go to the bathhouse anymore. I do love Michael.I just-I think I wonder if he really returns my love or not." 

Walter smiled tightly. "Actually I know the feeling." 

David felt relieved on the one hand, being able to tell someone how he felt, a disinterested third party who he may never see again. He pulled out his wallet and showed the older man a picture of Michael.

"See, he's gorgeous, young, but I think he's really in love with someone else." David sighed, feeling sorry for himself. "I feel like a fool, getting involved with a man who has such a long history with another man." 

Walter nodded sympathetically. He pulled out his wallet and showed David a picture of Mulder. "My lover is younger than I am as well. Gorgeous--could have anyone he wants! Why he wants me, I wonder sometimes." 

David saw the ID and said, "Damn, Walter! You're a fibbie!" 

Walter shrugged. "It isn't the most glamorous of jobs, and can be hairy at times." 

"Good thing I left my stash in the car," David joked.

Walter raised an eyebrow at him, then snorted. "At this point, I think I may want some of that..." 

David grinned. "Come on. Let's go someplace where we can have some of that in peace." 

Walter drained his glass. "Right with you!" 

                     

The NC-17 version: 

After ending up at Walter's hotel room, buzzing a bit from the combination of alcohol and weed, they stumbled around the room, paused a moment to let the spinning sensation they were both feeling slow down, then began to peel off their clothes bit by bit and their mouths explored each bit of bare flesh as it was revealed. 

They pulled away for a moment to take a long look at one another. 

"You've only gotten better looking, Walter." 

Walter blushed uncomfortably, then snorted. "Yeah, there's more of me to love." 

"Yeah." David's hand grasped the engorged cock; it actually looked larger than he remembered it. "Why does it look bigger?" 

Walter looked down at his cock. "You really think I am bigger than I was?" 

David shrugged. "It even feels bigger." 

"Maybe it's perspective, how the hell should I know? You certainly look bigger than I remember." 

"Well, I was only sixteen at the time." 

"True." 

Walter suddenly said, "Maybe you haven't had a big one this close up in a long time, David." 

David looked up at Walter, a twinkle in his eye. "Maybe you're right about that." 

Walter smirked then gasped as David grasped both their cocks together, pumping vigorously. Walter groaned and David began to sweat and pant. 

"Let's move this over to the bed. I am getting too old for stand-up fucks," sighed Walter. 

David grinned. "Me too." 

They moved over to the bed and Walter pulled David on top of him. "Well, this is a different perspective, Walter." 

"I became more versatile with age, David." 

David smiled, looking down at the older man. "Let's see." 

He went exploring, mapping out a body that his hands seemed to remember the outlay of better than David could recall himself. Walter's breathing became erratic when the younger man evilly skimmed his erect cock and moved down to cup the heavy balls. He bent down and lapped at one, then the other, his nose nuzzling into crisp hair now shot with gray. 

"Damn, you were always good at that." Walter's hands ran through David's thick head of hair, loving the sensual feel as the mouth serviced him. David's tongue lapped downward and sent shivers up and down the older man's spine. Walter's hips jerked up in anticipation. David looked up mischievously from his position and smiled before fully engulfing the erect cock in his mouth. 

"Daavid..." Walter moaned, fearful he would shoot much too soon. The younger man clasped the base of Walter's cock and pulled back a bit to concentrate on the underside, loving the way the older man was squirming under his ministrations.

"Wait," Walter groaned, pulling out from the hot mouth reluctantly. "I think it's my turn now." With a big grin on his face, he pushed the younger man down on the mattress and murmured, "This is how versatile I am now." 

His head bent and he swallowed David's erect cock completely, a sudden and surprising move that made the chiropractor cry out in surprise. "Damn, Walt, talk about being good at that..." he murmured before the sensations took over his brain functioning. 

Walter pulled away causing the younger man to growl in frustration.

"Just a moment." 

He rose and went through his pants pockets and pulled out a tube of lubricant. David's eyes perked up. 

"So, who's going to bottom?" 

"Neither," growled Walter. He lubed his fingers and began to stroke his fingers across David's anus while his other hand, also coated with lube, stroked the chiropractor's cock. 

David groaned but managed to say breathlessly, "Let me..." 

Walter maneuvered himself so that he could be reached by David's mouth easily. David paused a moment before he returned to sucking cock, to grab the lube and coat his own fingers, running them lightly but purposefully across Walter's sensitive nerve endings. He was quite thrilled that this produced a shiver all the way through the big guy's body. With that last thought he enveloped the older man's cock with his mouth, quite willing for Walter to fuck his mouth. 

They soon found a rhythm that they both benefited from and were working their way through to an amazing orgasm when Skinner's cell phone rang. Walter groaned and slowly pulled out of David's mouth and ass, muttering under his breath. He glanced with apologetic regret at the younger man and grabbed the phone off of the dresser. 

"Skinner," he finally breathed, glad he held back the bitterness in his voice from being interrupted. 

David was running his hand up and down his cock slowly, grinning at Skinner who was trying not to watch him while he listened to the other person on the line. 

"Very well, sir. I will do that first thing." David couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as Walter moved away from his distracting presence, then came back, disconnected the phone and returned to the bed. 

"Your boss?" asked David. 

Walter shook his head. "Actually no, it was someone from the local authorities who wanted me to stay another day here before returning to DC." 

David grinned widely. "I'm glad I can make my own hours." 

"Lucky bastard." 

"It helps when I own my own business." 

"Yeah, like I said, lucky bastard." 

"Come over here and let this lucky bastard suck your cock." 

Walter grinned. "Who is going to stop me?" 

Finally returning to the rhythm they had established before, they came shortly afterwards, Walter first then David. 

When they had maneuvered themselves to where they were facing each other, David whispered in Walter's ear, "So does that mean I can see you again before you leave?" 

"Oh yeah." 

They kissed once more before falling asleep. A few hours later, David rose and grabbed up his clothes, dressed and left. 

A few cars over a man sat watching him. He followed David back to his house and parked a block down, watching as David entered his house. 

"Hmm. I should find out who this guy is..." he murmured to himself, looking at his green eyes in the mirror and wondering what the big guy could be doing in Pittsburgh fucking a man not much older than Mulder. 

Mulder harrumphed. His cell phone was ringing and he didn't want to answer it. He finally rose from the sofa and grabbed the phone that was still sitting forlornly on top of the TV where he had put it last night. 

"Mulder," he breathed into it sleepily.

"Hey there, babe, not up yet?" 

"Krycek, what the fuck are you doing calling me at..." he looked down at his watch, "Six in the morning-I was just about asleep!"

"I think you need to come to Pittsburgh."

"And why would I do that on your say so?"

"Well, I think you should find out why your lover was seen dragging a stoned man about your age into his hotel room with him six hours ago."

Mulder paused. "What the hell do you know about my lover and what he is doing?"

"What can I say, Mulder? There I was minding my own business when a very familiar bald headed man walks into a bar that I just happened to be in with this man a little older than the usual boy toy."

Mulder sighed. "And this means what to me?"

"Well, shit, I didn't know you two swung that way. Maybe I should come down there and..."

"We don't. I am sure W-he has a logical explanation, and frankly, I don't think it is any of your business anyway."

Alex laughed. "Fine by me, Foxy boy. Just thought you might want to be in on your AD's antics."

"I'm hanging up now, Alex," growled Mulder and he clicked off his cell phone more frustrated at Krycek's call than he wanted to admit.

He scrubbed his face with his right hand and wondered if he should just try to fall back asleep or actually contemplate what Krycek said. In ten minutes he was out the door, cell phone in hand.

*****

Several hours later Mulder found himself in Pittsburgh wondering why he would let anything Krycek said get to him. With apprehension, he went to the hotel he knew Walter was staying at. He hated that his unceasing devotion to finding the truth was slopping over into his personal life, but he had to find out. Exactly what he was looking for, he didn't know. He just hoped Krycek was as full of it as usual. Maybe the former FBI agent just wanted to bring him here to keep him out of DC for some reason. He groaned at himself. Too late now, loverboy, he thought to himself. What the fuck am I going to tell Walter? He suddenly grinned, knowing exactly what he would tell his lover.

He swaggered into the hotel knowing what he would do too to appease any uncertainties Skinner might have about him being here. He went to the desk and asked for Walter's hotel number. The clerk gave it to him and he went to it and knocked. No answer. Fuck, he thought, he's probably at the precinct all day. He grumbled to himself, wondering if maybe he should just return to DC. Sudden movement caught his eye and Krycek appeared beside him, moving with the eerie fluidity that he always had, and that Mulder reluctantly admired. 

"Okay, Krycek, I'm here. Now tell me why. What have you to offer as proof of this affair?"

Krycek smiled at him enigmatically. "I knew you cared about me Mulder."

Mulder groaned. "I did not come here to play games with you, Krycek. I came to find out about Walter. That's it!"

Krycek smirked at him. "I am not playing games with you, Mulder. I have been researching this guy that Walter was with. Seems he's a chiropractor with his own little boy toy. I can only assume that he and the Skinman must have known each other by the way they were very familiar with each other..."

Mulder grimaced. "Fine. So? They're probably old buddies. Nothing wrong with two old friends sharing old times together." Even as he spoke the words aloud, Mulder knew he didn't believe them. It wasn't that he didn't trust Skinner, it was just...

"If you believe that, then why are you here?" Krycek asked snidely.

Mulder sighed. "Hey, I can see my lover anytime I want to..."he protested lamely.

Krycek snorted. "All right, then. We can play this your way. So I guess you don't want to stake out this "old friend's" house. It isn't that far away."

Mulder pressed his head to the door and groaned. "Let's go, Krycek."

He followed the irritating bastard to his car and watched in fascination as the one armed man maneuvered the car through traffic rather well. When Mulder noticed the neighborhood Krycek was driving in, he grumbled. 

Krycek smirked at him. "Yeah, the guy has some money. No doubt about it. Think Walter is a gold digger?"

Mulder glared at Krycek but remained silent. Krycek had parked just down the way from a neat affluent looking house, and a moment after he stopped the car, they noticed the front door open and a young dark haired man walked out. He was dressed conservatively and was rather handsome in a boyish way. 

Krycek grinned. "Seems the doc likes them young."

"Well that bursts a hole in your theory, Alex," growled Mulder.

Krycek shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Just then an older man stepped out and walked up to the young man who was just about to enter his car. They kissed and said something to each other then separated.

Mulder grinned in triumph. "I knew it. They're lovers, and they're both hot. Why would either one of them cheat?"

Krycek remained silent then pointed at the man in the classy convertible, who was now talking animatedly into a cell phone, seeming excited, although they couldn't hear him. "Who is he talking to if he is so in love with his rich doctor?"

Mulder shrugged. "Probably his mom."

Krycek snorted. "Next your going to tell me his mom is one of those PFLAG supporters."

"She may be."

Krycek ignored Mulder and followed the convertible as it left the driveway.

"Now where are we going?" asked Mulder, now wishing he had opted for his first plan, which involved breaking into Walter's hotel room and waiting for his lover in the bed with no clothes on.

"Just doing a little research, Mulder. Keep your pants on." Krycek leered then looked down at Mulder's crotch pointedly. "Unless you'd rather drop them."

Mulder just shifted his legs, trying not to show any signs of arousal to Krycek. "What, are you so hard up, Alex, you need to come after other men's boyfriends?"

Alex didn't respond to that at all. Mulder wondered if he had hurt the assassin's feelings then he berated himself for even thinking such a thing.

"Lookee where the doctor's boy toy is pulling into." Krycek motioned with his head in the direction of the Big Q just up ahead.

"And this proves what?"

"That boy toy there is as stupid as he looks."

Mulder watched as the young man left his vehicle with a Big Q nametag on.

"Just because he works in a superstore doesn't mean he is stupid, Alex."

Krycek just shook his head. "Why does he work at a place like this when he has Mister Money Bags at home?"

"Maybe because he realizes he doesn't have to rely on his lover's money to get by." His stomach clenched, realizing that Walter probably felt the same thing about Mulder's money. 

Krycek began to park the car and Mulder groaned, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to ask Little Lord Fauntleroy if he knows where his lover was last night."

"Krycek..." Mulder realized he was talking to the other man's round rear end and he sighed.

"Coming?" asked Krycek, looking back at Mulder still sitting in the car stubbornly.

Mulder got out as Krycek shut the door on his side. Mulder followed behind Krycek sullenly, feeling like a little boy following after his big brother.

In no time at all Krycek had found the man he was looking for and had him trapped in a corner of the hardware section looking frightened.

"Do you know of a Doctor David Cameron? We need to know if you were aware of the man he was seen with last night about 11pm in a local bar," Krycek interrogated.

"Um, I know of him...he was my chiropractor," Michael began, feeling like he was not close enough to security to alert them. 

Mulder quickly jumped in. "Forgive my partner, he gets a little carried away, being new and all." He glared at Krycek then turned back to the frightened young man. "Michael," Mulder continued, reading the name off the man's nametag. "We just need to have certain facts straight on a case we are on. Normally we would ask these questions in a more formal setting but my partner gets a bit enthusiastic." Mulder couldn't believe how he sounded like Scully. If she were there she would be laughing her ass off.

Michael nodded. "Maybe we could speak privately elsewhere?" he asked, feeling better after the man with the big nose but warm eyes talked to him.

"That would be perfect," purred Krycek and Mulder had to suppress a groan of frustration.

Michael brought them into an office far from the general shopping areas and asked, "Is this a police investigation?"

"Yes," Mulder spoke before Krycek could say something clever. 

"I don't like to speak so openly about it at work, but David and I are involved. He told me he met an old friend and they stayed the night together catching up."

Krycek snorted. Mulder shook his head at him. Then sighed. 

"That is all he told you?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes. Have you spoken to David? I am sure he could enlighten you better than I could."

Mulder sighed. "Michael, this isn't a police investigation. I was dragged to Pittsburgh under false pretenses yet again. I want to apologize for interrupting you while you work."

Krycek laughed out loud. "Like he was doing something important."

Mulder glowered at Krycek and said distinctly, "Come on, partner. Let's go...now."

Krycek smiled then nodded his head to Michael the department store guy and walked out. 

Mulder shook his head. "By the way, my name is Mulder...Fox Mulder. Apparently your boyfriend met with mine last night and my 'partner' added two and two and came up with five."

"Your boyfriend was a Marine?" asked Michael, suddenly curious.

"Yes, I assume they might have met somewhere in the military..."

Michael shook his head. "No, David wasn't ever in the military."

Mulder paused then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, maybe they met elsewhere..."

Michael nodded but then became uncertain about when and where David and his friend had met...and exactly what their relationship had been.

"Hey, um, are you doing anything later? For lunch maybe?" Mulder asked the younger man, who seemed to be lost in thought for a moment there.

"You're asking me out?" 

"Well, just to talk, you know. Nothing fancy."

"Yeah, I know the perfect place we can meet."

"Great. Can I pick you up?"

"Sure."

"What time?" "12:30pm."

"Great, I will meet you here."

Mulder then left, his spirits feeling better, though there was still a nagging doubt.

Once outside, Krycek was leaning against his car looking suave, like a model waiting for his turn down the catwalk.

"Just take me back to Walter's hotel, if you don't mind."

"What, and leave you all alone in Pittsburgh by your lonesome?"

"You don't need to worry about me, Alex, I will be fine. I am a grown fibbie."

Krycek leaned forward and purred into Mulder's ear, "I love it when you call me Alex."

*****

In his office, Michael grabbed his cell phone and rang Emmett. "You won't believe who just came by to see me..."

*****

Emmett was shocked and excited to learn that Special Agent Fox Mulder had come to see Michael, and with what was probably a top-secret mission. It was very intriguing. Emmett had first learned about Mulder from an old boyfriend's sister who was all into UFOs and the possibility of aliens on Earth. Frankly, Emmett would have ignored the whole thing, being far more interested in the boyfriend than the sister, but one day she sat him down and they watched a news conference that Mulder had done at some time. Emmett was mesmerized by the man's presence. He didn't need gaydar to pick up how hot the man looked. 

"Michael, this Agent Mulder is going to take you out for lunch?"

"Yes." Michael tried to sound nonchalant about it but he was picking up the enthusiasm Emmett exuded. 

"And where are you going to take him?" Emmett enquired, trying also to sound blase about it all.

"Emmett..."

"No fair keeping secrets, Michael. You know how much I have been wanting to meet Agent Mulder!"

"What? I do not! This is the first time I have heard of him."

"You are forgetting that time when you were sick with the stomach flu and I was there to help you..."

"You mean the time you went to the drug store to pick up my prescription, and tried to pick up the pharmacist?" Michael sneered. "Well, no wonder. I couldn't recall my own name at that point, let alone any names you might have been babbling in a post-orgasmic haze."

Emmett pouted briefly, then recovered. "Well, you know now. Do you know how long it has been since I dated Mark?"

"Mark? Did I know Mark?"

"Of course you did...see, it has been so long that you have forgotten him! That is how long I have been wanting to meet Agent Mulder."

Michael tried to remember a Mark. "Don't tell me you are talking about that guy you spent only half a day with before you broke up with him."

"Well, what did you expect? When he was dressing to leave, he put on Joe Boxers, Tommy jeans, and Bass Weejuns--The man had no taste at all!"

"Emmett, that was only five months ago."

Emmett sighed dramatically, and tried to force a tear. "Please tell me!" he wailed.

"Oh, all right. I thought I would bring him to the diner."

"The diner?! Are you crazy? That isn't where you take someone like him!"

"Then where? Anywhere impressive will require reservations."

Emmett groaned at his young friend's apparent lack of taste in restaurants, then gave Michael a saucy grin. "Maybe we can convince him to come to Babylon with us?" 

Michael laughed. "Emmett, you just said that the diner isn't the place for him, are you sure Babylon is?"

"Honey, if he has a boyfriend, he will love Babylon!"

Michael sighed and gave in knowing that when Emmett set his mind to something...

*****

Mulder had to endure Krycek shadowing him all morning as he waited for his lunch date. He had hoped if he kept busy, Krycek would leave him alone. It didn't happen. He called Skinner on his cell phone one time. 

"Mulder, you sound as if you are very close by...are you on an assignment?" Walter asked, no suspicion in his voice whatsoever.

"Yes, Walter...I'm on an assignment."

"Where are you, maybe we could get together before I return..."

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm not sure how long I will be. I promise I'll let you know what's happening, and whether or not we can get together.

"Great. I should have things wrapped up here around eight tonight. If you can, call me, and I will stay in town."

Mulder smiled. "I am eager to see you, Walter."

"Me too. Hope to see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mulder turned off his cell phone then sneered at Krycek. "See? If he had cheated, don't you think he would have acted a little suspiciously?"

"Give the man credit, Mulder. He was married for a long time. I am sure he was able to convince his wife that he was faithful as well."

Mulder shook his head wondering if there was any limit to the depths this man would stoop. "You are just jealous."

"You better believe that." Krycek had moved very close to Mulder, causing him to step back. But then, Krycek swooped in and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into an open mouth and discovering, if not willingness, at least some form of acquiescence.

Mulder groaned, pulling away finally to catch a breath. "Are you like some dog in heat? Can't you control yourself?"

"Not around you, Mulder," murmured the green-eyed assassin, his mouth still tantalizingly close.

"I'll bet you say that to all the people you stalk, Krycek," growled Mulder, trying desperately not to be turned on by the hot body so close to his own.

Krycek snorted. "You would be the first, Mulder."

"I'm touched. Now would you excuse me? We seem to have been joined at the hip since you started me on this mad excursion. Well, you got me here, and I've got a plan-will you leave me alone?"

"You know I can't do that, Mulder. "

Mulder sighed in frustration. "What are you gonna do, follow me to the bathroom, too?"

"Kinky...sure, why not?"

Mulder cried out, "No, I was being sarcastic!" He turned away and abruptly walked from the car to the nearest public restroom, located in a McDonald's just down the corner from where Krycek had stopped his car.

Once inside, he locked the door and called Scully, running the faucet in the sink to drown out any possible chance that Krycek was listening. He almost wondered if he should bother. 

"Mulder! Where are you?" Scully sounded highly frustrated.

"Scully, don't worry. I am in Pittsburgh."

"Walter needs help?" She suddenly sounded more worried than angry. 

Mulder sighed, not sure what to say to Scully.

"I am just investigating something else, but I want you to make sure nothing unusual happens around there. Pay attention to anything that looks out of the ordinary. If you even sense anything, call me immediately."

"Mulder...what is going on?"

"Hopefully nothing at all, I am just making sure of it on this end."

"Does Walter know you're there?"

"Well, he knows I am close by and investigating something..."

Scully sighed. "Mulder..."

"I have it under control, Scully. Just make sure you do on your end to." With that he disconnected.

He wondered why she always called Walter by his first name once she learned they were lovers, but they still called each other by their last names. Maybe their close proximity made it awkward for them, or maybe it was just habit. He knew he'd warned her not to call him Fox, but she'd never minded being Dana-he just couldn't bring himself to call her that. 

The door was being pounded on. "Oh, keep your jock strap on!" he grumbled. He opened the door and saw Krycek standing there. 

"You into jock straps, Mulder?"

Mulder stepped aside to let him in. "No, Krycek, I am into getting away from you." 

He was about to walk out when Krycek asked, "Hey, Mulder, ever done it in a public restroom?"

Mulder turned and grinned. "Yes, but not with you."

Krycek had no other comment so he followed Mulder out.

TO BE CONTINUED

  
Archived: September 23, 2001 


End file.
